Alternative Fruit
by vikung-fu
Summary: Girlslash, fluff; Maddie x Corrie, Maddie x London, London x Corrie, Maddie x London x Corrie. Maddie muses on London's recent changes to the candy counter.


**ALTERNATIVE FRUIT**

It had started as one of London Tipton's ridiculous and absurd self-inspired notions. "Oh, I've decided to go on a diet," Maddie sneered, mimicking the other girl's voice as she propped up her chin in her hands. "Oh, I've decided that the candy counter's too unhealthy and should only sell fruit now."

Angrily she took hold of a stray, opened chocolate bar and tore the tip off with her teeth, grinding them aggressively and glowering at anyone who dared look her way. Rich people didn't need diets, she reflected angrily, they had liposuction or something. There was no need to completely change hotel policy on a single whim.

Yet such flagrant abuse of her power was entirely in keeping with London's personality. She remembered, with dissatisfaction, the way in which London had persuaded Corrie, who viewed the heiress as something of a role model, that, in order to prepare her for the perils of dating she either needed a.) an inheritance, or b.) someone to help her improve her kisses. Seeing as she had no rich relatives, London had volunteered Maddie for her practise... and then graded them both on their technique.

She blushed and tore another chunk from the tip of the chocolate bar.

She dreaded to think what would have happened had Sister Rose or Sister Dominick found them in the gym during those lunchtime sessions. Suffice to say, she would have expected a year of detention and stern words from her parents.

Not that it mattered. Even if it was Corrie, and even if it had been at London's behest, at least it was a prospect it wasn't as if she was exactly drowning in letters from suitors or flowers from admirers and if she couldn't find a boyfriend then maybe being the unwitting volunteer by which Corrie would learned to exceed her wasn't so bad.

Yet London was weird in the way she operated. There was, of course, the chance that after all this, she might turn around an veto any choice Corrie made as to prospect boyfriends. It seemed stupid to Maddie that she held such power over her friends and yet none of them seemed to have the courage to argue with her. Only Maddie, lowly Maddie at the candy -_ fruit counter_, she reminded herself quickly - seemed to ever stand up to the heiress' ambitions... and when she did, more often than not, London would would humiliate her more. She sighed loudly, placing down the half-eaten chocolate bar and lifting up a sole orange from the counter before her, turning it slowly in her hand.

Perhaps _humiliate _wasn't the word she was looking for. It wasn't as if anyone ever knew, as if anyone else ever found out about the things she made Maddie do; things that, whilst they weren't embarrassing at the time, always seemed to leave her with a blush of shame whenever she thought about them during the daytime.

There were things that excited London, touches in places that made kissing practise with Corrie seem like an entirely wholesome use of her time. Of course, with every kiss London forced Maddie to practise with Corrie, it seemed the other girl became more and more anxious. She started getting forceful, impatient, constantly interrupting in order to push her own lips against first Maddie's and then

Corrie's before telling them to try again and to do it right this time.

Maddie had become accustomed to it but Corrie seemed unnerved each time it happened and breathless whenever London's lips left hers. To Maddie it felt like, whenever she resumed her duties, Corrie's kisses were all the more hungry... and it was the kind of hunger that fruit could not satisfy.

After each session, London would always disappear, reappearing only five minutes before the end of Maddie's shift at work looking hot and bothered and demanding that Maddie come up to her room to see her after she was finished.

Humiliation and excitement followed.

Her parents had stopped asking her why she came home late now. It went without saying that she was tutoring one friend in one subject whilst receiving on-the-job training of her own from another.

Quietly she smiled to herself and placed the orange back on the counter before her.

There were, of course, worse ways to pass time.


End file.
